Conventional color palettes and color pickers that are available through computer applications and/or operating systems present a wide array of colors in a grid or list format. The colors may be arranged at random or in specific order allowing for the selection from a finite set of colors. Additionally, the number of colors presented in a color palette may vary based on a pixel depth of a computer system. For example, the number of colors available for selection from the finite set may range from 16 to 256 colors. However, identifying new colors possibilities can be limiting when the colors are arranged as a grid, and creating a new color not presented in the color palette that is contextual to the current color set or a selection thereof may be difficult.